SSO3 - "Bierzemy się do roboty"
Part 1 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce, każdy postanowił się porządnie przygotować na nadchodzący turniej, to też pierwsze 3 dni, to nic innego, jak EXP, ulepszanie swojego EQ i zdobywanie "reputacji"... <2 dni przed rozpoczęciem> - Idzie lepiej, niż to przewiduje podstawa programowa! - powiedziałem i usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł. - Właśnie - poparł Kirito, także siadający na krzesło. - Eee... Adrian - zaczął Kirito. - Co? - spytałem. - Wiesz... Udało mi się nieco podchwycić z waszej wczorajszej rozmowy. - Nooo.... I co dalej? - Opowiesz trochę, o tym swoim rywalu z SAO? Choć przyznam, że Cb też nie spotkałem ani razu. - Dobrze, przyda ci sie troche o nim wiedzieć, także startuje w turnieju. - No, to słucham uważnie. - Vegeta, dość zażarty i pewny siebie typek. Zarówno On jak i Ja przez SAO przeszliśmy samotnie, rzadko bywając w miastach, dlatego mało się o nas mówiło. Jego postać to przede wszystkim HP i Atak, choć szybkości nie można mu odmówić - co akurat jest jego cechą z reala. - Dobra, rozumiem... Ale jak doszło do tego, że zaczeliście walczyć pomiędzy sobą? - Co tu dużo o tym mówić... Dorobił się porządnego EQ, no i stał się typowym PK(Player Killer), działającym solo, z początku mnie to nie obchodziło, do czasu gdy pozbawił życia ważnej dla mnie osoby (nie, nie zostanie ujawnione). Od tego czasu poprzysiągłem sobie na nim zemste, lecz za każdym razem, starcie kończyło się remisem, albo tym, że nam przeszkodzono. - Dlatego wtedy tak wyruszyłeś za tą dziewczyną? - spytała Asuna wychodząca z pokoju. - Heh, zgaduje, że wszystko słyszałaś - powiedziałem - I tak, masz racje. - Ale skoro startuje w turnieju, czyli będzie musiał walczyć według zasad - powiedział Kirito. - Niby tak... Ale walka kończy się, dopiero gdy HP spadnie do połowy - powiedziałem. - Zaraz, chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że... - zaczęła Asuna. - Tak, będziemy odczuwali ból fizyczny - odpowiedziałem. - Dlatego musze jak najszybciej trafić na Vegete, no i go wykluczyć. - Jest aż taki powalony? - spytała Asuna - Trudno mi stwierdzić, po takiej przerwie, ale niezależnie od przeciwnika i tak pójdzie na całość. - Tak właściwie, widział ktoś gdzieś Maje i Natalie? - spytałem - Nie - odpowiedzieli równocześnie. - Szły na miasto, prawda? - Tak - powiedziała Asuna. - Dobra, to ide sie rozejrzeć. Tak o to rozglądywanie zaczęło się, no i trwało dość długo - bezskutecznie, przez co niejedna myśl już przelatywała przez głowe. Tymczasem nasze "zaginione" postanowiły w tajemnicy nabić jeszcze kilka lvl`i. ''- Ale im szczęka opadnie - powiedziała Natalia powalając kolejnego moba. - Ile już nabiłaś lvl`i od czasu gdy zaczełyśmy? - spytała Maja. - 5, czyli mam 40 (pierwsze 3 dni expienia sie tu udzieliły) odpowiedziała - A ty? - Mi się udało 6, czyli teraz mam 43 - odpowiedziała. - Noo, to całkiem, całkiem - przyznała Natalia. - Może powinnyśmy już wracać? - spytała Maja. - Czemu niby? - Wiesz, mogą się martwić, w końcu przyszłyśmy tu bez niczyjej wiedzy... - Jak tak o tym dłużej pomyśleć, to racja... - przyznała Natalia - Wracamy. ''Maja i Natalia spokojnie, całe i zdrowe wróciły do domu, po czym wszystko wyjaśniły Asunie, teraz przenieśmy się do Adriana... - Klnę się na Boga, jeśli dziewczyną włos z głowy spadł, to nie będzie przebacz... - Eej! uważaj jak idziesz! - krzyknęła - Wolnego, ty mnie staranowałaś - odpowiedziałem podnosząc się. thumb - Twój bachor? - spytałem. - Tak, a co? - A nic, widać, że wdał się w matke. - powiedziałem i ruszyłem dalej. - To był on? - spytał "Bachor". - Tak, Trunks, to on, o nim opowiadał ojciec - odpowiedziała mu Bulma. - Co dziwniejsze, nie wygląda na specjalnie groźnego - pomyślała i w tym samym momencie przypomniały jej się słowa wypowiedziane przez Vegetę: "Kakarott, może i jest nieogarnięty, ale mimo wszystko potrafi stać zagrożeniem." - Kirito? Oby to były dobre wieści - pomyślałem. - Heeej - zawołałem po udanym już procesie teleportacji. - Heej - odpowiedziała Asuna wraz z Natalią. - A gdzie to sie podziewało? - spytałem. - Wiesz... Expienie, tylko że w tajemnicy - odpowiedziała niepewnie. - Spokoo - powiedziałem i przytuliłem - To za karę. - Dobra, dobra. - powiedziała <2 minuty może minęły, bo napewno nie więcej, a Adrian zaszarżował po schodach na górę> - Dobra, dasz rade Adik - powiedziałem sobie pod nosem i nie minął moment, a już stałem przy drzwiach .(no raczej, że nie swoich) 5 minut later - Rany... Czemu to musi być takie trudne? - pomyślałem i zapukałem. - O, Heej - powiedziała Maja po otwarciu drzwi. - H-Hej - odpowiedziałem szybko. - Wejdziesz? - spytała . - Taak, jasne - odpowiedziałem i wszedłem zamykając drzwi za sobą. Tym razem zamiast sekund, mijały godziny, tylko że o wieeele szybciej, no i bez stresu, były (głównie) rozmowy, były wyjaśnienia, był nawet przytulaaas, aż nagle po kimś zaczęły się objawiać znaki, że pora spać. - Ohoho, chyba powoli się będe wynosił - powiedziałem. - Niee, czemu ? - spytała. - Fajnie było, ale widać po Tobie, że pora spać . - Luziik, jutro też jest dzień - dodałem podnosząc "interes" z fotelu. - Taak, racja - powiedziała i także wstała z "siedzenia" - To... Dobranoc - powiedziałem i "wycelowałem" buziaka w prawy policzek. - T-Tak, dobranoc - odpowiedziała, po czym zrobiłem "kiwacza" i zamknąłem drzwi za sobą. < U Sb w pokoju...> - Hyhyhy, dziś chyba nie zasnę - pomyślałem, leżąc na plecach i "lampiąc" się w sufit. - Ale bym sie śmiał, gdyby sie okazało, że ten pasztet z miasta, to dziewczyna Vegety... - stwierdziłem i znikąd dopadła mnie "ziewaczka". - A więc jednak... Adrian był zmuszony wstać, zmienić EQ, w te do spania, choć najchętniej zasnąłby w samej zbroi...Gdy to zrobił, zasnął momentalnie, jak zwykle wbrew temu, co myślał, z myślą o tym, jakie będzie jutro... Koniec części pierwszej... ''Part 2 ''Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach wszyscy dość szybko zasnęli i spali jak niedźwiedzie, nikt nie przypuszczał, że w tym samym czasie odbędzie się walka, pomiędzy dwoma "prosami"... - Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - Spytał Zephyr - Człowieku, to tylko zwykłe PvP - odpowiedział mu Sharp - No w sumie... Nieważne, zaczynajmy No i ruszyli do ataku... Każdy zaciekle atakował, nie dajac drugiej ze stron najmniejszych nadziei na wygraną, szala zwycięstwa co chwilę była raz po stronie Sharpa, a raz po stronie Zephyra... <10 minut później> - Cholera, pomyśleć, że sprawi mi tyle problemu - pomyślał Sharp - Musze położyć wszystko, na ten atak. - Jeden cios, dzieli mnie od przegranej... Trudno, nie zrezygnuje - pomyślał Zephyr - Gotowy? - spytał Zephyr - Ja? Zawsze - odpowiedział mu Sharp Tak o to zaczęła się (dość) epicka szarża, w szczytowym momencie, "przecięli" się w połowie... ''-'' Pierwsza porażka... - pomyśleli obydwaj w tym samym momencie - Co do... Remis? - zapytał Zephyr - Na to wygląda - odpowiedział Sharp wypijając syf regenerujący HP - Masz sie czym zregenerować? - Aye, mam swoje, dzięki - odpowiedział Zephyr i "gućnął" do dna. - Dobra, było miło, do zobaczenia na turnieju... - Spoko, będe czekał - odpowiedział Sharp Tymczasem.... W miejscu zupełnie nieznanym.... - Wielmożny Sub-Zero, wzywałeś? - spytał sługus - Tak, zostanie ci przydzielone ważne zadanie... - odpowiedział mu - Jakie? Mistrzu - Wstrzepisz do szyi jakiemukolwiek człowiekowi, aby zebrał energie. - W jaki sposób to uczyni? - Proste, uzyska ją z ran, których zada każdemu, kogo napotka. - A co potem? - Potem, będziemy czekać, aż zostanie uruchumiony Saiyan-Mode - A co to niby takiego? - Tego nie da się opisać, ale wtedy zebranie energii dla wybudzenia Bossa, to tylko kwestia czasu... Ruszaj! Dość tych pasztetów, teraz przenosimy się do Adriana i reszty... Tam widzimy Adriana, z głową opartą o ręce - Ciekawe co by było, gdybym wczoraj powiedział "Dziś zasnę" - pomyślałem - Cóż, pewnie bym nie spał Niewiele czasu minęło, aż zebrali się wszyscy w jednym miejscu, ostatecznie ustalone zostało to, że... - Bierzemy się do roboty! - zawołali wszyscy razem - A... Jak to będzie wyglądać? - spytała Natalia - Nic bardziej prostszego, jedna ze stron zadaje ciosy, a druga blokuje... Oczywiście nie z full impetem, mają być słabe, ale szybkie, tak żeby to nie było tylko zwykłe "machanie:. - OK - potwierdzili wszyscy, no się zaczęło... Na pierwszy ogień, zgłosił się Kirito... - Heh, czekałem na ten moment - powiedziałem - Dalej, atakuj Poszedł grad ciosów, z czego 5 było celne, reszta została pomyślnie zablokowana, no i tak aż do końca... - Cholera... Nieźle - powiedział Kirito chowając miecz - Że też nie spotkałem cię w SAO - Taa... Ale by to było - odpowiedziałem Po Kirito nadszedł czas Asuny, Mai, Natatlii... Całość mogła trwać z 1,5 godziny... - Dobra, jesteśmy gotowi... - powiedziałem siadając na trawie - Został nam jeszcze jeden dzień... - powiedziała Maja - No, to zupełnie tak, jak planowałem, ten jeden będzie przeznaczony na odpoczynek - powiedziałem - Dzisiaj do końca dnia, można jeszcze iść poexpić - powiedział Kirito, na co wszyscy zareagowali z entuzjazmem - Adrian, idziesz z nami? - spytała Asuna - Taaak, idę, idę - odpowiedziałem - To niech wszyscy za 20 minut tutaj będą - ogłosił Kirito i każdy poszedł do siebie - Zostajesz tu? - spytał mnie, nadal siedzącego na trawie - Nom, co za różnica czy pójde tam, czy zostane tu, siedzenie, to siedzenie - Noo... Tak - stwierdził i sam przysiadł - Dręczy cię coś? - spytał widząc, że nie wyglądam za dobrze - Niee, po prostu... Mam dziwne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś dziwnego, a nawet złego - A to nie jest czasami tak, że ty się martwisz, ale o jedną z dziewczyn? - Nie.... A dobra, masz mnie - Heh, wiem nawet o kogo - powiedział - Tego no... Nie puścisz pary z gęby? - spytałem - Chcę to załatwić tak, jak się należy - Dobra, obiecuje - powiedział i przybił żółwika - Ale nie zwlekaj z tym za długo - dodał i wszedł do domu, w wyniku czego zostałem sam - Łatwo mu mówić.... Nie ma na głowie Vegety... - pomyślałem i także ruszyłem "interes" do swojego pokoju. A jak już o Vegecie mowa, to zobaczym co u niego... ''-'' Trunks! Chodź no! - zawołał Vegeta - Czeeść - powiedział Trunks, będący już przy ojcu. thumb- Widziałeś gdzieś matke? - Niee - Aha, to wszystko - Ok Tak oto Trunks został odesłany spowrotem do Sb, teraz czas najwyższy przenieść się do punktu zbiórki. ''-'' Wszyscy gotowi? - spytał Kirito, na co wszyscy pokiwali głową, że tak. Po teleportacji wszyscy wylądowali na mapce dla 40-60 lvl. - Dobra, a teraz żeby nie było za nudno... - zacząłem - Cooo? - spytali po kolei - Ten kto ubije najmniej mobów, ten stawia obiada przed turniejem! - dopowiedziałem, po czym każdy rzucił się do ataku Part 3 Potworki za potworkami, lvl za lvl`ami, w końcu, w grupie siła... ''-'' Ten... Nie żebym chciał rozproszyć, ale do ilu doliczyliście ubitych mobków? - spytałem, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymałem milczenie - Dobra, to każdy jutro sie wyżywi za swoje - powiedziałem i wróciłem do expa - Spoko - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie Kolejne 2 godziny to bezustanny exp, jak i równocześnie zabawa,żarty... Nadszedł w końcu czas gdy... ''-'' O kurdee, potki na HP mi sie skończyły'' - oznajmiła Natalia z niezadowoleniem na twarzy'' ''-'' Szczerze, to mi też zaczyna brakować''... - stwierdził Kirito. - To wracamy? - zapytała Maja. - Chyba tak, na tym poziomie i tak mało kto nas zajedzie - powiedziała Asuna. - Wiem, wdepniemy do Lisabeth, pogadamy i przy okazji ulepszemy EQ - zaproponował Kirito. - Skoro nie widzie sprzeciwu, to idziem stąd - dodał po chwili ciszy. - Eej, ja tu jeszcze zostane.... - powiedziałem, wyczuwając nieuzasadniony niepokój. - Na pewno? - spytała Asuna. - Tak, dołącze do was później, lub będe czekał w domu - odpowiedziałem i zniknęli mi z oczu. - Dobra, wiem, że coś usłyszałem... - pomyślałem i ruszyłem na penetracje terenu. ''Tak o to Adrian obszedł całą mapę wzdłóż i wszerz... Wydawało się, że bez większych korzyści, aż nagle... ''-'' Ojoj, nawet Vegeta ruszył siedzenie... - pomyślałem właśnie na jego widok. - Dobra, nie będe tracił czasu na jakiegoś mudżahedina... - stwierdziłem i już miałem teleportować się do domu, ale w oczy wpadło mi to, że Vegeta zniknął w trakcie zamachu mieczem. - Ulalala... Za dużo expiłem? - pomyślałem, podchodząc do tego miejsca. Na miejscu okazało się, że to nie były zwidy, faktycznie leżał tam powalony mob, dało sie też zauważyć odciski butów. ''-'' Co tu do Ciotki Dracka zaszło? - zapytałem, sam nwm kogo. - Looool, aż mnie ciary przeszły - powiedziałem i teleportowałem się do domu. W domu Adik poszedł się ogarnąć, by wyjść i dołączyć do reszty, nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu, tylko 15 minut, dość szybkim krokiem. - Heeej - powiedziałem w wejściu. - Hej - odpowiedzieli. - Adrian, miło - powiedziałem i oparłem się o ściane z założonymi rękoma. - Lisabeth, także miło - odpowiedziała. Od tego momentu wszyscy ponownie zatoneli w rozmowie, to grupowej, albo pomiędzy sobą... Był też czas na ulepszanie EQ, z założenia miało być "za nic", lecz hajsy dobrowolnie poszły w ruch. Po 2 godzinach, nasze ziomedżgi były już w drodze powrotnej... - Nie bolą cię nogi od tego podpierania ściany? - spytała Natalia. - Trocheee, ale tyle, że aby - odpowiedziałem. - Tak właściwie, to czemu nie usiadłeś? - spytała Maja. - A no wiesz... Tak jakoś, musiałem porozmyślać, a lepiej mi się to robi gdy jestem w pozycji stojącej. Każdy bezpiecznie wrócił do domu, lecz przez cały ten czas Adrian miał dziwne przeczucie, jak by ktoś ich śledził, ale gdy za każdym razem odwracał się, nie było nikogo. Przenieśmy się teraz do Vegety - C-Co jest?! Jakim cudem znalazłem się w tym kurniku?! - wydzierał się Vegeta. - Spokojnie, ogarnił się... Łysy kasztanie - powiedział sługus Sub-Zero. - Tak, nie ma to jak być pyskatym, zwłaszcza gdy przeciwnik jest unieruchomiony - odparł Vegeta. - Dobra, ja sie zmywam... - stwierdził zrezygnowany sługus. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił, w jego miejsce przybył za to sam Sub-Zero... - Witaj, Vegeta. - Czego chcesz, worku na ziemniaki? - Wyluzuj, chce ci złożyć propozycje, nie do odrzucenia... - Jednak zaryzykuje i odmówie. - Wolniej, daj mi dojść do słowa. - Ok, tylko sie streszczaj, za godzinę musze być w domu. - Tak więc pytanie... Nadal pragniesz odegrać się tzw. "Kakarottowi" za porażke w SAO? - Skąd... Skąd go znasz? - Mimo, że walka pomiędzy wami nie miała w teorii żadnych widzów, ja miałem okazje porównać waszą walkę, zarówno jak i zmagania Kirito. - No i? - Wasza walka była o wiele lepsza, szkoda by było... Gdyby zwyciężca nie został ostatecznie wyłoniony... 10 minut milczenia, tak dla nadania klimata... - Dobra, co proponujesz...? - Krótko i zwięźle, przejmę nad tobą kontrolę, a ty robiąc masakre na turnieju, zdobędziesz odpowiednią ilość energii, potrzebną do wybudzenia Bossa. - O co ci chodzi do jasnej cholery, jaka energia? - spytał wkurzony Vegeta. - Zobaczysz, gdy dziś, za 2 godziny, zostanie odpalony przez zapasowy komputer tzw. Saiyan-Mode. - Co to ma niby być? - Wniesie wiele zmian w systemie walk, sprawi że życie tu, stanie się ciekawsze. - Podpowiem ci, otwórz okno z umiejętnościami, na pewno w oko rzuci ci się jedna nowa... - Tak, jest jedna, ale nie dość że nie idzie jej użyć, to nawet nie jest opisana! - Wszystko do czasu, kolego. - Spoko, wchodzę w to... Ale ostrzegam, po walce z Kakarottem, nasz sojusz zostanie zerwany. - Dobrze, nie ma problemu - powiedział z uśmiechem Sub-Zero. - Wypoczywaj, póki masz czas, jutro będziesz pozbawiony każdych słabości... - dodał ze śmiechem na Dracka - Kakarott.... Nareszcie odpłacę ci za wszystko, z nawiązką! - pomyślał i zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść. Turniej o tytuł Najlepszego pod Słońcem zapowiada się o wiele ciekawiej, niż można by przypuszczać. Co stanie się z Vegetą, jakie zmiany w nim zajdą? I czy nasi ziomale będą wstanie się temu przeciwstawić? Przekonamy się wkrótce CDN.... Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:Odcinki